Retailers customarily offer product return services to their customers when products fail to meet customer expectations. When the item is a tangible item, the customer typically returns the product to the retailer in person or by mail. The retailer may inspect the product and then, if warranted, issue a refund, exchange, or another type of restitution.
Digital content may be transmitted over a network connection from a retailer (or other provider of the digital content) to the customer. The customer may consume the digital content during transmission of the digital content (e.g., play streaming content) or may consume the digital content after transmission of the content (e.g., play downloaded content after completion of a download). In some instances, the transmission, quality of the digital content, or other factors related to the digital content or transmission thereof may be deemed unsatisfactory by the customer.